Love Me Forever
by FireboltRose7559
Summary: You and Loki were inseparable since you were children, but you had to go back home to Alagesia so that you can train to be a Dragon Rider...so when Loki comes to see you after a long time lots of stuff happens...and you are inevitably stuck with him as his mentor and teacher...and as usual Loki is not the easiest person you know yet you cant help but be madly in love
1. Chapter 1

Love me Forever

By Nilanjana Saha

'(Name), Loki...where are you?' , you heard someone call.

Loki was one of your best friends, and also an Asgardian prince, but he was not like his brother. Loki was more of your type. He liked reading and practicing magic and spending time alone which made him very similar to you, thus there was really no surprise when both you practically became inseparable.

You preferred spending time in Asgard than in Alagesia as people over there always treated like you were royalty, it really was not easy being an elven princess as well as _Eragon Kingkiller's_ daughter. You had nothing against your parents it was just that if was difficult living underneath there shadows. You always felt like that you would only ever be recognised as Eragon and Arya's daughter and never by your own achievements. Also you preferred spending time away from Du Weldenvarden as you simply got sick and tired of maintaining that air of formality all the time, so Asgard became a good place to hide from your true life. The Allfather and Arya Drotting had a peace treaty a long tim e ago between the two lands and as a display of trust one child from Ellesmera would visit Asgard and vice versa to learn each other's culture. Valdr (which means king in the ancient language) hadn't hatched for you yet so naturally you were the first choice. You acted as the representative for your kind here. So at the beginning you expected your life here to be very similar to that back home, but the Allmother would take none of it. While you stayed in Asgard you could behave like some one of your and not be bound in the intricacies of life.

You met Loki the day you first came here. Frigga introduced you to both of her sons,Loki and Thor .Thor reminded you a lot of Thrivik, uncle Orik's son . He liked battles, wanted to be one of the finest warriors in Asgard when he grew up and wanted to fight battles which would bring him "glory". The only thing that was different about him was that he did not believe in honing his intelligence, it was obvious that when he grew up in battles he would rely on brute force rather that cunning moves. You immediately felt a bit of distaste towards his way of thinking. Loki on the other hand was nothing like his brother. He relied more on his mind, he had already earned the title of "The Trickster" from how he managed to make a fool out of every body yet never getting caught.

You and Loki were best of friend always discussing magic , playing tricks on each other sometimes on other people as well (although neither of you would ever admit it). You missed him a lot when you went back.

You visited every year, spending six months here and six months there, learning about their culture and lifestyle, incorporating as much as you could during your stay there, but it would all very soon end.

On your Thirtieth birthday (since you were an elf, _well_ mostly, you basically were roughly in your teens), as per tradition, you were taken to the hall of dragons where all the dragon eggs that were meant to bond with riders were kept. You did not think that a dragon would ever choose you, but still you could not help but feel excited. Your nerves tingled as you walked past rows of dragon eggs of different colours and sizes, but nothing happened. When you had almost reached the end of the rood, you heard a sort of shuffling sound coming from behind you. You turned around to look at your father, he only pointed at a certain egg in the row. The egg was moving from side to side and a faint crack had appeared on the side. The egg was blood red in colour and was a little larger than the ones around it. By the time you came closer to the egg quite a few cracks had appeared which formed roughly a square piece of shell which wobbled. Then the piece moved upward and underneath appeared a small angular head. Then the small creature ,managed its way out of the shell completely. It was red in colour and larger than most dragon hatchlings that you had seen. The Thorns on its spines already looked sharp and so did the ivory teeth in its jaws. You looked at your and he told you to go ahead and touch it. You could feel Saphira's presence on the edge of your mind…she was curious. You went ahead and extended your right palm towards it, a bit afraid. All the dragons you ever met were all bonded thus were predictable, but you had never met an unbounded hatchling so you were not sure what would happen. The tiny dragon smelt your palm curiously and then touched its snout to the corner of your palm. You immediately felt something rushing up your arm, like ice cold water that tingled, and entering your mind. It did not attack or try to take control….it sort of melded with your consciousness, becoming a part of it. You immediately felt what could only be described as a ravenous hunger emanating from an alien consciousness intertwined with yours. Someone who was bound to your very soul. The thought of it scared you…being a dragon rider…it was a very important responsibility that had , with no doubt what so ever, changed your life forever .

"He is hungry", you heard your father say.

"He?"

"Yes, Saphira asked him".

"I see. Do you have anything I can feed _him_?"

"Follow me."

You and Father went outside towards Saphira who was just sitting outside. You held your little dragon in your arms. It was, no _he_ was pretty heavy. Saphira's scales glinted in the sunlight.

" _Put him down on the ground (name)",_ you heard Saphirain your mind and you obliged.

He walked towards Saphira, who put her snout on the ground so that she could see him with her own eyes. He looked tiny in front of her. Saphira blew a jet of hot air on him. But he was brave, he did not shy away.

" _AtraesternionoThelduin, Bjartskular"._

~time skip to the end of your last visit to Asgard with Valdr~

You and Loki walked through the gardens in Asgard, Valdr walking (on four legs of course) behind the two of you.

"So you cannot visit Asgard anymore", Loki asked

"No, being a dragon rider means shouldering a great responsibility. I still have to start my training, Valdr still has a lot to learn, and I am yet to earn my position in the ranks of the Dragon Riders. That is why mother allowed me spend a bit more time than usual. Do not worry, since I will not be able to visit a suitable replacement has been found. I am sure you will enjoy her company, she is a good friend of mine, her name is Alana."

"I do not want to be in any other company except yours", Loki replied bluntly.

Exasperted you say, "Loki...you have to understand, I have no choice in this matter, and it has already been decided. Now in Ellesmera I am no longer considered (Name) Drottingu, Princess of Du Weldenvarden, but as (Name) the future Dragon Rider."

"I do not want you to go (Name)", Loki almost whispered.

"Loki..."

"I am in love with you (Name), I have been for a long time. I just never could muster up the courage to tell you that. I always thought I would have a lot of time to spend with you, least did I know _he_ would happen", Loki said that last bit with a sneer in his voice.

"Loki...I have also loved you for a very very long time, but you must understand, it is not his fault Loki. He did not know of the circumstances surrounding my life, he just knew that I was the one. Oh Loki, if only I could tell you how it feels, it is an amazing feeling being bonded to a dragon."

"So I cannot do anything to prevent you from leaving?"

"No" came your blunt answer.

"Very well. Just promise me one thing, promise me that when you are done with your training you will come back to me. _Please?"_

"I Promise, you Loki Odinson I shall see you again." You repeated the same thing in your mind in the ancient language, thus making yourself bound by oath to come back to him.

Loki turned to Valdr and said "I do not know whether you understand me yet, but please for both of our sakes, take care of her." Valdr blinked slowly and meaningfully showing Loki that he understood. Loki then turned to you, stepped closer then swiftly brought his lips down upon yours. It was chaste, soft and pure. When he stepped back he just said one thing "Be safe my queen" and then he walked away.

You did not see Loki after that until the day that you were supposed to leave. All of your friends had come to say goodbye and Allfather and Allmother were also there. Heimdall opened the bifrost to Ellesmera. You around at all the people standing in that dome with because you knew it would ages before you ever saw them again. You caught sight of Loki standing at one corner away from everybody else. He came closer to you ,wrapped his arms around your waist and enveloped you in a warm embrace. "Remember what you promise (Name)"

"Always" you replied. And with that you stepped into the rainbow portal that led you and Valdr back to Alagesia, to the life of a Dragon Rider, to a life without your beloved, a life without Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's POV

It had almost been three hundred years since Loki had last seen you. He often visited Alagesia, but whenever he inquired about you the answer was always the same, you were training in Du i`lia abr Skulblakar. But that was not what hurt him. The fact that you never even tried to contact him was what broke his heart. He often wondered how you were, whether you thought about him as much as he did, whether you were happy there without him and most importantly if you still felt the same way as did all those years ago. That was what scared him the most, the thought of you moving on and finding someone else, falling in love all over again. In these moments he was jealous of Valdr, of the sunlight and the rain that touched your skin which were closer to you than he had ever been, of your friends there, jealous of the nights he did not spend with you , of anything or anyone that enjoyed your company and of the way you were happy (for you had to be happy, he was sure of it) without him. He spent many a sleepless night just thinking about all of this. After a while he just decided to stop pining after you, to move on. He was an Asgardian Prince, for Hel's sake, he could have any Asgardian maid, and he did but none of them could hold his attention for longer than a few days. None of them were you. Even your so called replacement Alana could not interest him long enough to have even a proper conversation. It frustrated and vexed him how much he missed you, how much he needed you. He often wished for your presence, for the sound of your voice, for your smile even tough he knew it was nothing but a waste of time but still he could not help it. He often wondered what looked like now all grown up, whether he would recognize you if he saw you now, whether you would recognize him. Least did he know that he would soon receive the opportunity to see you again.

Queen Arya was visiting Asgard with a few others and Loki could not help but be hopeful that you would come along with her, but his hopes were dashed to the ground when he could not find amidst the elven procession. He spent he rest of the day in a very gloomy mood, not even Thor could cheer him up.

Later during the party thrown in the honour of the elves (they were Asgardians, they threw a party for any and every reason they could find) Alana, the representative for her race in Asgar, you replacement, came and stood next to him.

" You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, any specific reason?" she asked.

" 'Tis none of your concern, my lady" he said the last bit with a sneer.

"Well it is my concern considering I have to tell (Name) how you are? She has been pestering me quite a while and since I no longer visited Asgard I could no longer tell her what you were upto"

Loki was flabbergasted, (Name) asked Alana to keep track on him?

But why,why would she do something like this instead of just asking him.

Alana understandind what he was thinking said " Dragon riders are usually expected to leave everything behind and simply concentrate on their training, so naturally she could not contact you, but since I was a friend of hers and an Elf I could contact her, so naturally she asked me to make sure that you were alright."

"But why did you not tell me anything?"

" Because she told me not to. She did not want you to think her indifferent that she would talk to you herself but rather through a medium. Tell me Loki would you not have felt this way?"

Loki knew what she was saying was true, so he asked her "After all these years why tell me now?"

"Because I have something to give to you" and with that she handed him a letter and walked away. Him name was wriiten on top with black ink in Asgardian script with a beautiful handwriting. He opened the letter and saw that it was from you. The letter was as follows :

 _Dear Loki,_

 _Atra esterni ono thelduin. I know it has been ages since you have last heard from me, but know that you have never left my mind._

 _I send this letter by the hands of my dear friend Alana. She has always made sure you were safe on y behest and also kept from you that I always inquired about your wellbeing so please do not be angry on her. She did what she did because I asked her to. Anyway the main reason I am writing this letter is to tell you that I have requested mother to allow you, Thor, Sif and Fandral to visit Du i`lia abr Skulblaka (the place where the riders are trained) and she would be putting forward this request to the Allfather soon so I would suggest that you agree to this proposition be he denies it._

 _I look forward to seeing you Loki for I have missed you. You shall always be in my heart. Give my well wishes to Thor and may the fates always be with you. Also Valdr says hello._

 _Yours without wax,_

 _(Name)_

Loki immediately went to stand beside Odin with Thor, the letter safely hidden. He was luckily on time as Queen Arya was talking about it to his father "…... and I think it would quite an educational trip for them specially Loki as he would be able to learn about Alagesian magic, plus I know quite a few dwarven warriors who would be more that happy to train with Thor and not to mention Lady Sif would have a good time there with the female warriors of our kind"

"I agree with her majesty Father, it would certainly be a very interesting experience for all of us" Loki elbowed Thor who also said "Yes Father I think so as well". Luckily Loki's mother Frigga was on his side and said "I believe it would be a enriching experience for both of them and considering that one them has to take the throne in the future it would be good for both of them to know as much as they can about our allies"

"Alright you four can go, but only as long as you promise not to cause any mischief or any problems for your hosts"

"We promise" Thor and Loki said in unison.

"Very well then we shall leave in three days, I suggest you pack whatever you require." Queen Arya said.

Later in Loki's chamber Thor asked Loki "What was that all about brother?"

"(Name) sent me a letter saying that her mother Queen Arya , would be talking to father about this on her request so that we can visit Du i`lia abr Skulblakar"

"But where is that place ?" Thor asked.

"It is where (Name) has been training for all these years and she wanted us to visit"

"Are you sure brother that she wanted ALL OF US to visit or was it just you?" Thor asked Loki with lopsided grin on his face.

"Please do not talk like a moon adled fool Thor" Loki admonished, although on the inside he wished she was doing all of this to see him again. But then he remembered what you said in the letter, about how you missed him and how he would forever be in your heart gave him peace.

Afterwards when Thor left Loki thought about how he had chased after Asgardian women to forget you when you remembered and loved him for all these years. He felt guilty thinking about how you talked your mother into allowing them to visit a place that not even the elves where allowed to visit. From what he had garnered during his visits to Ellesmera he came to know that none but the riders, people who were bonded with dragons, the Queen, the best spellcasters of Du Weldenvarden who were chosen to train beginners and people who had special permission from the leader of the riders were allowed to visit Du i`lia abr Skulblaka and all but the riders and the queen (as she too was a rider) knew where the island was, the rest were made to forget the exact location of this place. So he understood how much work you had to go through to arrange this and he loved you all the more for it.

You once told him that the hearts of Asgardians just like humans were very fickle and someday he would move on from while she would be stuck with a broken heart and painful memories, and Loki had proven you correct. He almost forgot about you and had he allowed it his parents would have already have him affianced with a princess of another realm. He felt guilty just to think how faithful you had been to him and how "footloose and francy-free" he had been for all these years.

He fell asleep that night with your letter clutched in his hand and he dreamt you.

Next morning at breakfast he did not see his mother. When he asked his brother about it he said she had some work to do that was why she was not here. Loki did not much attention to that matter later on as he was too busy thinking about how in 2 days he would be seeing you again.


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga's POV

"You really love her don't you?" Frigga asked her son. They were sitting in the Library reading books in an amicable silence.

"Yes mother, with every fiber of my being" Loki answered.

"So what do plan on giving her when you see her again after all these years?"

Loki immediately sat up. "I did not think of that" he answered truthfully.

"I know, why you think I asked. Go get her something and please for Yggdrasil do not give her flowers. Get her something that would matter" Frigga said calmly.

Loki immediately jumped of the chair he was sitting on, his book forgotten and practically ran out of the Library. The moment Loki left Frigga sighed, Loki was still the same young boy in her eyes. Then her thoughts shifted to an entirely different matter. Did she make the right decision doing what she did? At least _they_ agreed, but even then she hoped that her decision would not cause undue damage to the relationship between you and Loki.

Loki's POV

Loki looked proudly at his handiwork. At first he did not know what to give you but he thought of something that you would definitely cherish unless your choices, your likes and dislikes had changed drastically over the years.

His first gift to you was a quill made of a red feather with golden accents but when required, due to the enchantment he bound to it, by the help of a simple incantation it could be turned into a dagger. The dagger was not very long but was deadly enough for enough to at least defend themselves.

Loki's second gift to you was a pendant. It was made of gold and had an icicle shaped light sea green colored aquamarine. Loki had imbued this jewellery with magic so that should anyone attempt to harm you mentally or physically you would be able to know about it beforehand thus allowing you to take the proper measures to defend yourself. He knew you would like these gifts, so with a smile on his face he went on to packing his bag. Tomorrow he would be one step closer to you.

~Time skip to the next morning~

Loki stood in front of the palace gates with his bag, wearing his informal leather garb. Queen Arya and her company of elves were also there as elegant as ever. He remembered you once telling him how the elves are born with the gifts of magic and grace, gifts that wither away with time but never quite leave them. All of a sudden a clap on his back brought him back to reality.

"Already lost in thoughts of (Name), brother dear?" Thor asked in his booming voice.

"Could you be a bit louder Thor? I think the residents of Midgard have not heard you yet. But really though Loki be a bit careful otherwise these musings of your may end up with you falling of the bifrost" Sif joked.

"Oh would you two leave the poor man alone, after all he is only love struck" Fandral added. At this all three of them guffawed and Loki frowned. The elves paid no heed to their discussion. Soon Odin and Frigga also arrived and they lead the way to the bifrost, not because they did not know the way but because it would seem rude if they did not come to see them off.

At the bifrost Odin and Frigga said their goodbyes and stood aside as Heimdall opened the portal to Alagesia. When looked at his mother he saw a strange emotion in her eyes but before he could decipher what it was he felt the familiar pull of the bifrost taking him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Your POV

It had been almost three hundred years since you had last seen Loki. You had missed him terribly the whole time. You knew there was no way you could possibly see him again before you completed your training so you asked Alana, who would be taking you place in Asgard to keep an eye on Loki, and as your friend she did that without question. Whenever she came back she would contact you through the scrying mirrors and tell you how he was. You had always expected Loki to move on with someone new and break your heart in the process but you were proven wrong. From what you could gather you realized that Loki had remained true to you.

So when you completed your education you decided that you would have a chat with your mother about Loki and a few others visiting Du i`lia abr Skulblakar. If there was one person in the whole of Alagesia who could make your father listen other than Saphira it was her. So you contacted, told her how you wished your friends to visit and strangely she agreed without any questions. She managed to convince your father to allow your friends.

After this you wrote the letter for Loki. Your father had set a mission for you. You were supposed to go to Vroengard and capture a specimen each of the burrow grubs and shadow birds that he had seen last time he visited there before the Battle of Uru`baen, so on your way there you stopped at Ellesmera to talk to your mother, give the letter to Alana and pack enough supplies for the way back as you did not intend on doing a stopover on the way back.

During the journey all you could think about was Loki. How he was, what he looked, if still had the same likes and dislikes, whether he still loved you. When you were younger you missed him so much it hurt. You felt jealous of Thor, Fandral, Sif and Alana who got to spend time with him, of the sunlight that caressed his skin, of the moonlight that reveled in his presence. Truthfully you were jealous of everything that got the luxury of enjoying his company, and whenever you had thoughts like these it felt as if your heart was on fire. But as you grew older you realized how childish you were and learnt to control your emotions, but you never stopped loving him. Your only fear had been that maybe he would find someone else while you were away. But it did not matter anymore as you would be seeing him soon enough. You then focused on the journey ahead of you.

Loki landed in the middle of a forest filled with lush green trees and the cacophony of noises created by the many animals that lived in it.

"We are in the forests of Du Weldenvarden. Ellesemera should be about a minute's walk from here" said one of the elves.

They started walking and Loki could not help but gape at humongous trees. Soon they reached Ellesmera.

"My Queen, I was wondering, how are we to reach Du i`lia abr skulblakar from here?" Loki could not help but ask.

"Patience, Loki finiarel, you shall see" Queen Arya said. She dismissed all the elves in her company and walked towards a clearing which looked like training grounds. All of a sudden Loki and the others were buffeted by incredibly strong gusts of wind and the constant _thud_ sound. When they looked up they saw an emerald green dragon dive toward the ground at an incredible speed, it wings tucked against its body. At the very last moment the dragon flared its wings and landed with heavy earth-shaking thud. The dragon was so large that two or three small sized Asgardian houses would inside its body. Queen Arya went towards the dragon and with hand on its snout started scratching it with the other. "This is Fírnen my dragon" "We are well met Asgardians. (Name) has told me a lot about you" an unmistakably male voice rumbled through their consciousness. Thor, Sif and Fandral were shell shocked and could not do anything but look at the mighty dragon with awe, but Loki, eloquent as he was, immediately replied "We are well met indeed oh mighty dragon. It is truly an honor to meet someone as magnificent as you. As for what you have heard of us, we hope it constitutes of only good." A deep laughed rumbled through their minds as the dragon laughed. "You truly live up to your title, O Silvertongue". Queen Arya then interrupted their conversations saying "We shall be going by dragon back. It is quicker than travelling by ship. Three more riders shall be joining as soon." "Your majesty, I hope you do not mind me asking, how long will the journey take?" Sif asked. "About a day and a half" Arya Drotting replied. Sif visibly paled, she really did not do well with heights. Thor immediately reassured her "Do not worry Sif, you shall be safe, we will make sure of it" Soon three other dragons landed in the clearing. One was brown, one golden and the other one purple. They greeted Queen Arya and then Loki, Thor, Sif and Fandral. They then climbed on to the back f the dragons. The rider of the Purple dragon was a woman and she looked like a mix between an elf and a human, while the rider of the brown dragon was a male elf like the queen with hair like moonlight and the rider of the golden dragon was a dwarf with a beard and hair the colour of fire. Loki went with the brown dragon while Sif went with the queen, Thor with the rider of the purple dragon and Fandral with the dwarf bonded to the golden dragon. Thy immediately took flight leaving Ellesmera behind.

While they were above the ocean Loki, Thor, Sif and Fandral quizzed and joked with the dragons and riders, except the queen, but sometimes she enter the conversation and make an interesting quip. Loki learned a lot about the different customs and races in Alagesia from the conversations and also a lot about the history of the dragons. The stories he heard were so interesting he lost track of time. He was actually quite shocked when the elven rider announced that it would be probably a few more hours before they reached their destination.

"There is a storm brewing my Queen" the elf said whose name was Dusan. "Yes Firnen mentioned the same thing to me just now. I hope (Name) reaches the mainland before it starts. Perhaps if it is not too late I should ask her to stay back in Ellesmera or in Osilon" and with that Queen took out a mirror from the saddle bags and murmured an inaudible spell. Since Dusan's dragon Mordo was not close enough to the green dragon Loki could not hear their conversation. After the conversation was finished the Queen put the mirror back inside and said "(Name) has already left the mainland. She would have caught up with us by now, but she had made a stop in Osilon to replenish her stock of Faelnirv, so she is lagging behind. I have told her to be careful." Loki could not help but feel disappointed at that but he knew he would see her anyway by the end of the day.

By the time the party reached Du i`lia abr Skulblakar, the sun had already set and the sky was overcast with dark storm clouds. Loki could not help but worry about (Name)'s safety.

Loki and the others were lodged in a stone building near the edge of the _town._ He was informed by the person who showed them the way that this was where you stayed. You and two other riders lived here but the other two had gone out for exploration expeditions. Food and provisions were left for them and they were showed their rooms. They all stayed awake waiting for your return.

It was well past midnight when Loki heard the sound of wings flapping. He stood in the enormous doorway of the house and watched as a humongous red dragon landed. Its rider bounded down and walked towards that very doorway. It looked as if there was an invisible barrier around the dragon and its rider as not a single drop of water fell on them. Loki warily went back inside and waited as the pair entered the building.

"Loki?"

"(Name)"

You immediately ran towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck. Loki never felt happier.

Your POV

The storm did not cause much trouble as you flew around it but it took you lot longer time than anticipated. Seeing the heavy downpour you decided go back to your home instead of meeting you father. When Valdr landed in front of the building you called home you saw lights burning inside. You thought perhaps someone was given lodging there since Merin and Sere had gone out for expeditions. You walked towards the building, a spell preventing you or Valdr from getting wet. You planned on going to look for Loki and the others tomorrow morning after you had your meeting with your father. But when you stepped inside you someone standing there. The man was a bit taller than you, was lanky yet well built. He had long raven black hair that was slicked back but it was his eyes that caught your attention. It was those same green eyes that had caught her attention all those years ago, and you knew who it was standing in front of you, but you could not help but ask "Loki?". But when he said her name in reply she felt like her heart would burst from sheer joy and she could not help but run to him and throw her arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Your POV

It was early in the morning when you woke from your waking dreams. You immediately took the chests that contained the íllgrathr and sundavrblaka and went to talk to your father about your mission. You and Loki talked till late at night when he practically forced you too go to sleep as he believed you were tired from your journey. Your father enquired about your trip.

"Vroengard is still the way it used to be when you went there. Valdr thoroughly enjoyed the snalglí and the people you mentioned who used to worship the riders are still there although they did not try to harm us or contact us in anyway" you said.

"That is good. If there had been changes in Vroengard then Saphira and I would have to go down and have a look at it. Thank you dear, I have been thinking about figuring out what these creatures are for a long time and you made it possible. Also I have made sure that you are not disturbed today unless it is something serious, so you can take your friends for a tour"

"Thank you Father, oh and good morning Mother, how are you? I take your trip to Asgard was well."

Your Mother, Queen Arya of Ellesméra had come into the room and she replied "Yes my trip went well. I must say though (Name) Loki is a very interesting young man, I take it you have already talked with him?"

"Yes mother"

"Good, well why don't you go and have breakfast with your friends then" and with that you wished your parents farewell and left.

"That Loki is a very nice boy. I can see why (Name) loves him" Arya told her husband.

"Yes I agree, Loki is well mannered, loyal, a well trained magician and from what can be deduced loves our daughter as well. I never thought I'd see such a day, our daughter a well respected rider, a fierce and formidable fighter and the beloved of the Prince of Asgard, oh fast she has grown. I am very proud to call her my daughter" Eragon said.

"Oi! It's our daughter you know I had just as much hard work put into her upbringing" Arya said. After almost six hundred years of marriage they had become friends and lovers, their age gap completely forgotten, not that it mattered anymore. She still remembered when Eragon asked her to come and meet him on an island near Alagesia and how he had gone down on one knee and proposed to her. They had courting for almost a decade and Eragon's patience had surprised her considering the impatience humans usually had. Arya had never felt happier at that moment and Eragon's smile when she said yes was beautiful. They were soon married.

Arya would often go and spend some time with Eragon knowing that he could never return to Alagesia leaving Lord Daethdr as the regent. About a few hundred years into their marriage (Name) was conceived. During her childhood (Name) and Arya would stay with Eragon in Du i'lia abr skulblaka but a decade in she had to go back to her kingdom and (Name) went with her. Eragon accepted the sacrifice and remained content with meeting her once every five years and talking to her through the scrying mirrors. And then the peace treaty with Asgard was signed. The moment Arya came to know of Asgard's presence she knew they could overwhelm them so naturally she did wht was required of her to protect her people.

On (Name)'s thirtieth birthday Valdr hatched for her and she left to stay with her father and now it was Arya's turn to remain content with (Name) visiting when she could spare time and talking to her through the scrying mirrors. But it was worth it, for now her daughter is one of the best riders.

"Hello, Arya? Where did you go off to then?" eragon joked.

"Sorry I was thinking about (Name)" she said with a small smile on her face. Eragon smiled at that and then leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"…..and this were the riders are taught swordsmanship, archery and handling of other weapons" you said as you, Loki, Thor, Sif and Fandral walked past the training grounds. "If you look above you'll see the dragons practicing their aerial moves" and your friend looked up at the multitude of dragons up above practicing contorting their bodies in incredibly difficult ways while some elder dragons watched over them.

"Over there is the common hall. Its where anybody and everybody here g to eat, drink, socialize. On the right are the messes for novices. Once a rider completed their training they choose where they want to live in – in the city, in the mountains or a perhaps a house in the forest. Some go off the island and either go to Alagesia or go to the other islands that our exploration teams have found. With their training complete riders can choose what they want to do, whether want to dedicate their lives to research, to become a teacher, to join the exploration teams, to help in administration or just to mind their own business. But none the less all riders are required to aid us should there ever be an attack or if their help is required."

Loki's POV

Loki really enjoyed spending time with you and even though he would have preferred it being only him and you he did not mind the presence of his brother and his friends.

After almost another hour the tour of the colony was finished and all of you went to the common hall to have some refreshments. As all of you were about to go and sit down an elf with golden hair and handsome features showed up. Loki felt jealousy burn within him as he saw you embrace him, but he remembered your letter and calmed himself down.

"Brother I suggest you stop glaring daggers at Dusan" Loki heard Thor say while chuckling but he did not say anything in return. Then he heard Sif say "I must say, although I never had any specific inclination toward elves but Dusan is most certainly striking if not handsome" Loki immediately noticed Thor hold on his mug of ale tighten and he could help but reply with smirk "Now you know what I feel brother dear"

"Shut up" Thor said moodily. You returned to the table then and introduced Dusan "This is Dusan, he is Alana's twin. I am sure all of you remember her. Dusan is one of the resident healers here." They all said their hellos and then after having dinner they left and went back. They talked and talked about everything and anything till late at night. Sometime after midnight all of them started to excuse themselves to go back to bed and so did you but just before you left you walked up to Loki and placed a kiss on his cheeks and walked away.

Loki just sat there for almost a minute his fingers where your lips had just been, the skin there tingling. He then left and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loki, wake up!" you said for the umpteenth time. It had been almost three weeks since Loki had first arrived.

"What is it (Name)? Can you not see that I am sleeping?" Loki grumbled from underneath the covers.

"Yes, yes, sleeping beauty I can see that you are sleeping, but you need to wake up, right now." you said while pulling the covers off him.

"Why?" Loki whined. He then turned around and wrapped the covers around himself again.

Exasperated you went to the other side of the bed, and kissed him square on the lips, but before he could even react you pulled away. Loki was then fully awake and was staring at you with his pupils blown wide and confusion written all over his face, " Why did you stop?" he asked you and it took you all you had not blush furiously.

Putting on a serious and put off expression you said "I only did that because you were not waking up. Get up and get ready, I want to show you something" and then you walked out of his room, knowing that he would follow.

You were waiting for him in the main room, your nose buried in your pocket dictionary revising the meanings for specific words from the ancient language, even though you had absolutely no reason to this you had been speaking the ancient language since childhood but still you preferred to look up a few words every now and then. Loki stepped out of his room dressed in usual informal leather armour and said with a smirk on his face" So (Name), do you plan on waking me up every morning like that?". This time you could stop the blush from surfacing. Loki noticed that and chuckled.

"Whatever, anyway come on it is long walk from here to where we are going" you said indignantly and started walking toward the door when Loki stopped you with a hand on your forearm "You never really told me where we are going this early in the morning, the sun has not even risen yet"

"It is a surprise, you will know what it is when we get there."

"Fine, but what about the others?" he asked.

"Do you want to come along or are you going to sit here and pester me with questions?"

Loki grumbled but went along with it.

"How much longer must we walk (Name)? My legs are aching. I feel like we have walked all the way to Asgard" Loki whined reminding you of how he was when you were both children making you smile.

"Just a bit more" you said, and you could picture the expression on his face.

About another five minutes of walking you reached your destination.

"We are here" you said.

Loki was terribly confused "We are standing in front of a wall"

"Yes"

"So you woke me up early in the morning and made me walk such a long distance to see a stone wall?

"Of course not, we are here to see what lies beyond this wall" and with that you uttered a spell that was inaudible to Loki watched as the stone in front of you flowed like water to create a doorway. You glanced at Loki noticing how his eyes were alight with curiosity and excitement, and you smiled. You conjured up a red werelight that illuminated the passage way and the stairs that lead to a sunken chamber underneath the earth.

"Where are we going (Name)?" Loki asked.

But you replied with a question instead of a proper answer.

"Do you trust me Loki?"

"With my life" he replied earnestly.

You said nothing at that walked down the stairs and Loki naturally followed.

~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~


End file.
